


For You

by Huxy



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: After the release of Parachutes, the band is hoping that they won't end up as a one-hit wonder. Spending long hours with the same people can change how you view them. Will working on A Rush of Blood to the Head strengthen or demolish their relationship?





	1. Everyone of Us is Scared

The celebrations lasted for a fleeting moment. Work started up again almost instantly. The fear of only reaching success once was a horrifying idea to all of them. They couldn't let their sudden fame halt the progress towards their next album. 

November 2001

Songwriting and recording were well underway. August 2002 was the release date and they showed no sign of slowing. They all sat in a room messing around with their respective instruments. Chords, strumming, and the occasional curse words were all you could hear. Chris muttered to himself as he played scales and any note that came into his head. He eventually came up with a melody to share with the group. He waved his hand, "Guys, this sound any good?" He began playing something comparable to the introduction of clocks. Guy shook his head, "Sounds like shit." Jonny shook his head, "Nah, keep going." Chris squinted and kept playing. He said while playing, "It's still shaky." Will added, "Then continue working on it, could be something." Slowly they began to write riffs and melodies only occasionally interrupting others asking for their comments. 

Guy looked at the clock, "It's 5 PM. I'm gonna get some takeout, I'll be back later. Anyone want anything?" Chris shook his head and Jonny politely declined. Will shrugged, "I could get some food. I need a change of scenery too. We might as well just go together." Guy shrugged, "Yeah, guess we have enough time." Chris rubbed his eyes, "What have you been working on?" Jonny shook his head, "Just messed around, practiced Amsterdam too." Jonny walked over to sit next to Chris, "Always a mess here." Jonny picked up a folder and papers came flowing out. "Oh sorry let me just," Chris cut him off, "Nah I got it." 

Jonny picked up a paper from the floor, "Green Eyes, hm, have you showed everyone this yet." Chris shook his head and awkwardly said, "It's not ready anyway. Johny read through the lyrics. He asked as if it were a statement, "Gwen has green eyes?" Chris exhaled sharply, he just noticed that he might have written this song unintentionally or intentionally for the man in front of him. "Uh yeah," he grinned even though he knew she had lied about her having green eyes. Jonny handed it back to him, "Play it then." Chris blushed and nodded. He got up and grabbed his guitar. He began to play and Jonny listened intently as he rocked back and forth. Chris looked at him with a smile as he played and at the end, he looked up and asked, "Like it?" Jonny nodded, "A lot, her eyes must be something amazing." Chris awkwardly wanted to reply with something along the lines of your eyes are amazing too but, he didn't let himself say it aloud. Jonny snatched the guitar from Chris' hands and he began to play, "What you played was just fine but, what do you think of this?" Jonny starred down at his guitar as he strummed. Chris hummed along and smiled. "Wonderful," he said while a smile. Jonny grinned, "Thanks."

Jonny asked, "Could you play me that song you showed us earlier?" Chris turned his chair towards the piano. "Alright, let's see." He dug into his folder and pulled out an already crinkled sheet of paper. Jonny sat at the edge of his seat while he listened to him play. Chris made up words but, most of them didn't seem to stick. Jonny clapped at the end and grinned. Chris chuckled and shoved the paper back into his folder. Jonny said, "I do like that one but, I think I like 'Green Eyes' more." Chris grinned, it felt like he won something but, he wasn't sure what it was.

Once Guy and Will came back it was 6:30 PM. Jonny almost seemed too enthusiastic as he said, "Guys, Chris came up with a pretty good song he's been hiding from us. Go ahead and play it again." Chris shook his head, "It really isn't so good." Jonny raised an eyebrow and mouthed out a, please. Chris shrugged, "Fine." Everybody paid their attention to Chris as he played and sang. Will squinted, "Don't you mean blue eyes. Don't you know your girlfriend Gwen has blue eyes." Chris awkwardly grinned as everybody laughed. Chris awkwardly muttered, "This song isn't for her." Nobody heard him over Guy gushing about the food he had just eaten and how they tried to poison him. Jonny chuckled and grabbed his jacket and began to head for the door "It's seven, I should get home or something." Everyone gave him their goodbyes and slowly others began to leave too. 

The next day they met like they did every day for the past few years. In a cramped room filled with instruments, Chris and Jonny sat next to each other arguing about what chords completed each other for a new song. It started off with simple disagreements, not liking the words or the notes together then it was starting to get more drastic. Jonny scoffed and talked about how Chris was too selfish to realize it sounded so awful. Chris rolled his eyes and gave jeering comments right back at him. Jonny huffed and said quietly, "I'm gonna take a walk." With that, he stomped out. Chris didn't feel bad immediately. Selfish, never! Guy, Will, and Chris all looked at each other with confusion. Guy sighed, "Just apologize quickly, I wanna brainstorm some interludes with him later." Will nodded and shrugged, "He might just be having a bad day or something."

Chris walked after Jonny. Jonny walked around the parking lot with a frown. Chris frowned, "Hey buddy, you ok." Jonny shook his head. Chris sat down on the curb near him and pat the spot next to him. Jonny sat down next to him. "Sorry, I kind of just blew up there." Chris shook his head, "So did I, it's stressful I know." Jonny looked down, "Do you think we already reached our career's peak." Chris shook his head, "No but, there's only one way to find out." Jonny rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever you say." Chris shrugged, "Wanna go back in, or do you need a second." Jonny shook his head, "You know I'm not a child, I think I'm ready to go back now." Chris stood up and pat Jonny's back. "Come on then," Chris said. As they walked back Chris asked, "Do you really think I'm selfish?" Jonny didn't answer as he opened the door and pretended as if nothing happened. Chris went back to the piano and began hammering away playing anything that came into his mind. Jonny took his guitar and practiced his scales. Chris still wanted to hear if Jonny thought he was selfish.

After a few hours, Chris grinned evilly. "Guys, I think I got it!" Jonny, Will, and Guy stood around the piano. Chris played and sang something eerily similar to clocks. Everybody looked surprised. It sounded wonderful, catchy, and mystical. One question was left what would it be called? Jonny hummed, "It should be called Clocks." Will scrunch his nose, "Clocks? The song never even mentions clocks." Guy shrugs, "I mean it's different, rememberable." Chris smiled, "Yeah, great name."

Jonny patted his back, "I have a feeling Clocks will be a hit." Chris smirked, "Guess we will have to find out." Jonny walked back to his desk and played A Rush of Blood to the Head quietly trying to engrave the chords in his brain. Will interrupted the group and asked, "Y'know that green/blue eye song. I think with some work that could be on the album too, we should work on it right?" Chris cringed as he pulled it from his folder. "Yeah sure," he said. Jonny asked, "Are you gonna change it to blue eyes to make it accurate." Chris shook his head, "Nah, it's already accurate as green eyes." Chris got up, "Let me make copies to give you guys, I'll be back." He came back and gave everyone a copy. He sat at his piano and waited for them to look through it. Guy replayed some of the notes in a different octave and began scribbling on the paper. Will aimlessly tried to keep in beat while reading. Jonny just sat there and read it. Chris began trying to come up with his piano part and Jonny got over reading it and began to play.

Green eyes your the one that I wanted to find

 

Author's Note

Was that good? Cause I can't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

November 2001

Nearly every day they practiced all the songs that were nearly concrete. Clocks, A Whisper, and Green Eyes had already gained their spot on the album. Writing the next few songs and then recording them with a little over a year seemed to be a relaxed pace. Soon it would be December and everyone would get a well-disserved break. Creative burnout happened constantly and a break could get them all refreshed but, for now, they had a good few weeks recording. Chris shook his head, "I really can't think of anything new." The guy shrugged, "Well, I can. Just relax, we've been working hard just keep pushing through." Will nodded, "Holiday time is always stressful anyway." Chris exhaled and nodded, "Just writer's block I think." Jonny chimed in, "Walking around helps." Silence surrounded all of them and they went back to work. Some practiced and some tried to brainstorm new melodies.

Jonny asked, "Anybody wanna go with me to get lunch?" Chris got up, "I mean, I could." Jonny asked, "Anyone else." Guy and Will shook their heads, "Trying to figure out Jonny's handwriting here," Will said. Guy asked, "What note is this?" Jonny rolled his eyes, "Just, figure it out or something, I'll help later." Jonny and Chris head out of the door and into Jonny's car. Chris turned on the radio and began changing stations. Chris stopped changing channels once he heard the beginning of Yellow. Jonny grinned, "This sounds almost familiar to me!" Chris chuckled, "Yeah, well it's been on the radio for a few months now." Chris sang along and Jonny asked, "How does it feel to be recognized in public?" Chris shook his head, "It's different. You get recognized too though. Right?" Jonny shook his head, "Once or twice." Chris scoffed, "This isn't the time to be humble. You are a much better guitarist than me too." Jonny shrugged, "Not many people can name the guitarist of Coldplay anyway." Chris said, "That'll change soon." Chris did not really believe him. Sure Guy and Will had told him similar things that nobody ever recognizes them but, for him, it was the opposite. He usually felt that the other band members were better musicians at their respective instruments than him. Jonny thought the success had really mostly effected Chris. He would never admit that out loud to Chris.

Chris asked, "Are you doing anything for the holidays?" Jonny shrugged, "Haven't made any plans, you?" Chris shook his head, "No. Thought I'd just drive somewhere for the long weekend." Jonny nodded, "Seems fun." Chris pointed, "Wanna just get Subway sandwiches?" Jonny nodded and pulled the car into a strip mall. After parking, he turned off the car and got out. Chris opened the door and said, "Ladies first." Jonny rolled his eyes and got in line. After ordering Jonny was planning to pay for their sandwiches but, Chris found his card first. Jonny shook his head, "I got it." Chris said, "Nah, I got this Jonny." Jonny took his sandwich to a table. Chris sat down in front of him. "How's the sandwich?" Jonny nodded, "Fine." Chris asked, "Did you really like the Parachutes album?" Jonny chuckled, "Just sounds like some discount Radiohead. Though, I do like a few of the tracks." Chris smiled, "I agree, I think this time we will have more of our own sound." Chris asked, "So far, what's your favorite one of our tunes?" Jonny said, "For You, Green Eyes, or Only Superstition. What's yours?" Chris shrugged, "I don't really know. I really do like Clocks." Chris wanted to tell him Green Eyes was a thank you to him but, he didn't. For some reason, he felt it might put a distance on their friendship. Was dedicating him a romantic sounding song weird? They continued to eat their meals.

Chris said, "We should head back now." Jonny nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll throw this stuff away." He grabbed the tray and got up. Jonny opened the door for Chris this time and he said, "Ladies first." Chris laughed at his own joke being used against him. Jonny began to drive, it was only a three-minute ride.


	3. Chapter 3

December 2001

Chris grinned, "Nice to have a break, right?" Jonny nodded, "Yeah, but, I have nothing to do with the free time." Chris shrugged, "Guy and Will left a few days ago to visit family." Jonny shrugged, "Lucky, after today, I'm gonna do absolutely nothing for the rest of the week." Chris yawned, "I mean we could always take a day trip like we used to." Jonny sighed, "Yeah, I feel cooped up in here, what did you have in mind?" Chris tilted back in his chair, "Going to the beach? Horrible weather wipes out any tourism, it would be fun!" Jonny nodded, "Sounds great."

Planning and a Few Days Later

 

Chris had driven his car to Jonny flat at 5 AM. Chris had gone in the elevator and already had been knocking on his door. Jonny groaned as he opened the door, "Your gonna wake up my neighbors, I'm almost ready just come in." Chris walked in and immediately started poking around. "Clean, I didn't think you were this organized." Jonny zipped his backpack, "Yeah, not everyone is a slob like you." Chris rolled his eyes and took a water bottle from his fridge. "Well, do you wanna head out? Earlier we leave the less traffic there is." Jonny nodded and put on his backpack. Chris walked outside of his door and Jonny quickly locked it. The two stood in the elevator. 

Chris grinned, "Haven't been to the beach in forever." Jonny said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, cold and rainy. Just perfect." Chris smirked, "Don't be so negative. You'll enjoy it." Chris got in the driver's seat and started the car and Jonny got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. Jonny turned on the radio and turned towards Chris, "How confident are you that our next album will do well." Chris sighed, "I think there's a good chance. Just relax, no working on our break." Jonny nodded, "Your right Chris." Chris hummed, "I'm worried too but, we've worked hard. It's all we can do." Jonny smiled, "Yeah, my mum already wasn't proud of a career in music. I wanna change her mind." Chris reassured him, "You are a great musician, she'll realize that soon. Whether it be through our band or somewhere else." Jonny smiled again and said, "Thanks."

Jonny asked, "Have you had breakfast?" Chris shook his head, "Nah. We can get some later though, it's still barely even morning." Jonny nodded and took a book out of his backpack. He opened it and began to read. Chris hummed to the radio and Jonny complained, "Chris, I'm trying to read." Chris rolled his eyes, "Stop whining." Jonny glared at him and flipped pages in his book. Chris eventually lowered the radio and he looked over at Jonny. Jonny looked up at him and said, "What?" Chris shook his head and realized he had been watching him. "Uh, I don't think I've ever seen you read a book." Jonny chuckled, "What do you think? That I couldn't read?" Chris shook his head, "No, I was pretty confident that you could read Jonnyboy." Jonny asked, "What kind of nickname is that?" 

Chris shrugged and turned his attention back to the road. Chris raised the volume and began singing. This time, Jonny didn't interrupt him. He just had an evil grin as he watched his best friend sing obnoxious early 2000s pop songs from memory. Later, Jonny finally placed his book own down his book and he asked, "Hey, Chris. How far away are we?" Chris scrunched his face and looked down at his GPS. "We've only driven for two hours, we got a good three left without traffic." Jonny nodded and looked out the window. The weather wasn't looking so great. Stormy and rainy. Chris asked, "Do you know what the weather will be like?" Jonny shook his head, "Nah, I shoulda checked online before we left." Chris said, "I used to love storms. The sound is pleasant." Jonny shook his head, "I always hated storms. How can you find them pleasant." Chris said, "It's calming."


	4. Chapter 4

December 2001

They arrived at their motel fairly early. Jonny beamed, "Found it for £20 a night." Chris chuckled, "What a deal, hopefully, it doesn't have bed bugs." Jonny said, "Speaking of beds, there's only one. Since I paid for the room, your sleeping on the floor or something." Chris shrugged, "A floor at a motel, no way." Jonny hummed, "We can figure something out." Jonny said, "I'll get the keys, you just start unloading the car." Chris nodded and got out Jonny and his bags. Jonny was already at the reception desk getting the keys.

They soon got into the elevator. Jonny handed Chris one of the keycards. After a few additional seconds in the elevator, Chris asked, "Do you think that the elevator is even moving?" Jonny looked down, "I- don't think so. Try uhm, hitting the call button." Chris nodded and he pressed the button. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, I'm stuck in this elevator?"

"Okay, remain calm. Let me just contact the-"

Beep.

Chris asked, "Jonny, you alright?" He just nodded. Chris smiled, "It'll only be a few minutes now." Jonny tapped his fingers on the side of the elevator. He asked, "How long has it been?" Chris said, "Only a few minutes. I wouldn't worry." Jonny complained, "I'm not a fan of elevators. One of my fears is to be stuck in one." Chris shrugged, "It's not that bad though. Right, Jonny?"

Jonny looked up and him and exhaled sharply, "Yeah, I guess it's not that bad." Jonny closed his eyes and frowned. He tapped his foot against the floor. Chris awkwardly patted his shoulder, "Jonny, even if the elevator falls it can't go down that far." Jonny chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I mean the building is small anyway."

 

45 Minutes of Encouraging Elevator Talk Later 

 

The doors finally opened and Jonny went rushing out. Chris chuckled and looked down at the card and began walking down the hall. Jonny was already in the room. He placed his backpack down in the middle of the floor. Chris sniffed the air dramatically, "Smells awful." Jonny nodded and looked around, "Yeah but, I don't see any bugs." Jonny sighed, "I guess if you don't wanna sleep on the floor you can sleep next to me." Chris nodded and put down his bag, "Sure." Jonny asked, "Wanna get some lunch?" Chris smiled, "Of course Jonnyboy."


	5. Chapter 5

** Christmas Eve 2001 **

  Jonny woke up and got out of bed. Chris was still asleep next to him. Jonny had been so far on the edge of the bed he would've fallen if he had even moved an inch. Jonny pulled his some clothing from his bag and went into the bathroom to change. After getting changed, Jonny pulled the sheet off of Chris. 

   "Wake up man," Jonny said. Chris groaned, "Fine..." Chris pulled himself out of bed and Jonny sat and waited for him. Chris complained, "What are we even gonna do?" Jonny shrugged, "Museums are nice, we are in a touristy spot anyway." Chris said, "Museums, really?" Jonny nodded, "Come on, I'm sure you'll enjoy some good art." Chris frowned, "Ok.." Jonny and Chris left together and they walked down the hall. The two went into the elevator. Jonny looked at his watch. Chris opened his car door and started his car. 

_At the art museum_

  Chris tilted his head sideways while looking at a painting. "What is that?" Jonny squinted, "Maybe a dog, a horse, a man?" Chris shook his head, "Can't be. Maybe an upsidedown dear." Jonny sighed, "I really don't understand modern art." Chris shrugged, "I don't understand art in general." Jonny chuckled, "I can't even draw but, I don't think that this is art." 

 

** Christmas 2001 **

  Jonny woke up and realized that it was Christmas. He used to be so eager for Christmas but, now he didn't have much to look forward to during the holidays. Chris was already up with soda in his hand. Jonny rubbed his eyes, "Merry Christmas." Chris nodded, "Yeah, I uh got you something." 

   Jonny blinked a few times at him, "Uh- I forgot to get you something." Chris shook his head, "It's fine." Jonny nodded before asking, "So, what is it?" Chris grinned and passed him a bag. "It's a hat for your receding hairline." Jonny rolled his eyes, "Very funny." He pulled out the hat and eyed it. It was green and quite nice. "Hmm, thanks," he smiled again before placing it on his head. Chris nodded, "Looks great." Chris sighed, "What do you wanna do today?" Jonny shook his head, "I just wanna sleep." Chris shrugged, "Lame." Jonny rolled back into bed with his new hat covering his eyes. Chris said, "I'm gonna go to the store and buy something, you want anything?" Jonny sighed, "Beer." Chris opened the door, "Alright." Then, he left. Jonny got up soon after and he took a shower. His hair was disgusting and greasy but, now it was only disgusting or at least that was what he thought. Chris came back an hour after he had left. Chris said, "I had an idea, maybe we should wait to drink these for New Years." Jonny scrunched his face, "If you insist, I guess I could wait." Chris smiled, "Wanna see if we can get some breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

New Year's Eve 2001

"Two more days of vacation," was the first thing that Chris said to Jonny that morning. Jonny simply grumbled in response. Chris asked, "Wanna go for a run?" Jonny slumped on a chair, "I never have that kind of energy." Chris sighed, "It would be good for you." Jonny nodded, "I suppose, sure we could run."

Jonny got up slowly and dragged his feet down the hallway of the hotel. Chris followed behind him, "What's with the lack of energy." Jonny pressed the elevator button, "You know, I've left like I haven't done much this year." Chris scoffed, "This year? 2001? We've been working on our album. We just had huge breakout success. What do you mean nothing?" Jonny shrugged, "You knew I didn't like Parachutes." 

Chris sighed, "This argument again? Do you like the new songs we are working on?" Jonny nodded, "Well, of course, but, I'm worried everyone else won't." Chris shook his head, "So what if we never top the charts again? As long as we are making what we enjoy-" Jonny cut him off, "I want a steady and guaranteed salary."

Chris exhaled sharply, "Jon, I don't know what to tell you then. I think we have good chances though." The two walked into the elevator. Jonny shook his head, "I'm sorry." Chris said, "For what?" Jonny shifted weight between his feet, "I'm just worried, all I have is work on the brain." Chris shook his head, "No, I never really thought about what would happen if we never reach success again."

Jonny shook his head, "I didn't mean that we would never do well. I mean, what if we never reach enough success to have it make sense for it to be our full-time jobs." Chris nodded, "I knew what you meant." The two exited the elevator. 

Walking outside, the cold air immediately surrounded the two. Jonny wanted to fill the horrible silence with a conversation but, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just walked next to his best friend. Both of them knew they had been having a lot of small fights and it hadn't begun to affect their work until last month.

Jonny said, "I've said this before and I'll say it again Clocks, I believe is gonna be a hit. If it's our last one, it would be an incredible last hit." Chris smiled, "We are just gonna have to find out if it's our next big hit." Jonny nodded, "Enough talk about work, do you have any New Year's resolutions?" 

Chris shrugged, "All of the classic ones at once, I wanna diet, exercise more, learn something new every day, learn a new language, pick up a new instrument, meet new people every day." Even though Jonny knew he was joking he said, "That'll last you all of a week." Chris nodded, "I know."

Chris asked, "Do you have any resolutions?" Jonny smiled, "Two, it's to work less and relax." Chris said, "That sounds good." Jonny looked down at the sidewalk, "Are we walking anywhere specific." Chris shook his head, "Nah, just felt like I needed fresh air. Not many people outside today." Jonny said harshly, "Because it's cold."

Chris shrugged, "It's not that cold and it's not my fault you never wear a jacket." Jonny shrugged and looked up and around. Chris and Jonny were approaching the bridge. Chris looked at the stream under the small bridge and then he asked, "Wanna skip rocks?" Jonny nodded, "Sure, I'm horrible at it though." Chris walked in front of Jonny on top of small rocks before approaching the stream.

Chris began looking for a rock, after choosing one he tossed it in. Jonny chuckled as he saw that it sunk automatically. Chris scoffed, "I didn't see you try." Jonny nodded, "Alright fine." Jonny scanned the floor and he picked up a rock. He got into a stance and tossed it. To his surprise he finally did it! The rock hit the water and went up, hit the water again and went up before sinking. 

Jonny grinned at Chris, "I did it." Chris rolled his eyes, "For the first time!" They skipped rocks for a while giving each other passive aggressive compliments. Eventually, Jonny got bored and insisted that they got something to eat. Chris said, "There's a buffet place here we've passed by a few times." Jonny approved, "Alright." The two began walking on the side of the road again.

They watched cars and birds as they walked. A pigeon sat on the side of the sidewalk and Jonny decided to sneak up on it. If sneaking meant to run and violently throw yourself then he was successful. He ended up spooking off the pigeon and nearly tripping on himself while Chris just laughed. Jonny huffed "Birds are dumb." Chris shook his head, "That bird probably had rabies or hepatitis." Jonny just chuckled as they continued to walk. 

Eventually, Chris spotted out the buffet he remembered from driving to the hotel. The two walked in and paid for their plates before nearly sprinting to get food. Soon they had a heaping plateful of unhealthy food to enjoy in each other's company. 

After eating they both began walking back to the hotel. It was already 2 PM after they had eaten and began walking. Jonny smiled, "Our exercise was fun." Chris grinned back at him, "Especially the part when we ate three times as much of the calories we burned." Jonny and Chris continued to walk for nearly two hours before reaching the hotel.

Exhausted from walking Jonny sat down at the foot of the bed. Chris yawned, "Wanna watch a movie?" Jonny nodded, "Sure, do you even wanna stay up for New Year's though?" Chris nodded, "Well of course. We got some beer anyway." Chris sat next to them and they began watching television.

After three hours Jonny grabbed himself a bottle of beer, "Want any." Chris shook his head, "Nah." Jonny continued to drink and the more he drank the more he complained. Chris almost got sick of it. Chris sighed, "It's only nine and your already drunk!" Jonny just cursed at him and Chris just ignored his harsh words. 

Chris got him a bottle of water and tossed it at him. Jonny being as coordinated as he is let it hit his forehead before he even flinched. Chris winced, "Sorry." Jonny just grunted as he opened the water bottle. Chris sat down next to him to make sure he drank the water. Jonny leaned against him as he nearly poured out all the water.

Chris grabbed the water bottle from him and said, "What the hell man." Jonny said in a slurred tone, "It's all your fault." Chris asked, "What do you mean?" Jonny continued, "Selfish.." Jonny grabbed Chris' shoulder. Jonny turned and kissed Chris harshly. Chris put his hands on Jonny's shoulder before gasping and pulling away moments later. He scoffed, "You must really be drunk."

Chris pushed him off gently, "Your drunk, you are so drunk! I can't believe this." Jonny shook his head, "Nah I'm so not drunk." He brought his face closer to Chris' face but, he couldn't take it. Chris got up and locked the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

New Year's Day 2002

1 AM:

Chris got over the immediate shock that was Jonny's drunk kiss. He opened the door to see Jonny on the floor most likely passed out. Chris kneeled down next to Jonny and pushed him onto his side. "J-Jonny boy," He repeated a few times before just sitting there looking at him. 

Jonny made a slight sound before reaching out for Chris' arms. Jonny blinked a few times before whispering, "What the hell?" Chris jumped up and quickly thought what to say, "You were drunk! Really drunk." Jonny sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, "S-Sorry Chris, I didn't do anything that stupid right?" 

Chris debated whether he should say what Jonny had done. Jonny was drunk, surely he didn't feel anything romantic towards Chris, right? Chris chuckled before saying, "Nah, just said some dumb stuff." Jonny nodded, "I got a killer headache though." Chris kneeled back down and said, "I'll get you some water, happy New Year." 

Jonny watched Chris get up and pull a room temperature water bottle out of his bag. He pulled it out and handed it to Jonny. He took a few sips before slowing standing up. "You should get some sleep Chris, your eyes are bloodshot." Chris reached to touch the skin under his eyes. He had cried briefly and he was relieved it appeared that his red eyes were from his lack of sleep. 

Chris shook his head, "I'm fine, I don't want you to pass out again." Jonny laid down on the bed and said, "Thanks again, sorry if I said anything really ridiculous. You know how it is." Chris nodded awkwardly and turned off the light before laying down next to him. Jonny awkwardly asked, "Tomorrow we're heading back, right?" Chris nodded, "Yeah Jonny." Jonny said, "Goodnight." Chris didn't respond.

New Year's Day 2002

Chris had woken up first this time, shoving all of his things in a bag. He decided he wouldn't tell Jonny what he had done. Chris couldn't lie to himself, he did enjoy it. After Chris had gotten dressed and packed he woke up Jonny. Jonny got up quickly and folded his clothes, quite neatly and fast into his bags before changing.

Chris said, "I'll put these in the car, you can check out. Right?" Jonny nodded, "Sure!" Chris pressed the elevator button, "How do you feel?" Jonny nodded, "Much better, you?" Chris smiled, "Fine." Jonny wiped his mouth before walking to the reception counter. He joined Chris in the car and he turned on the radio. 

Chris grinned, "I bet if we scroll through the channels now we can hear one of our songs." Jonny asked jokingly, "How much do you bet?" Before skipping through the channels. Almost two minutes after he stopped at Shiver with a large grin. Chris asked, "Fun, right?" 

Jonny nodded before tapping his foot on the car floor. Chris sang along and Jonny hummed. Jonny smiled, "I do really like this song." Chris nodded and continued singing. After the song ended Jonny listened to the next song before going, "Eww Nickelback." Chris chuckled before changing the radio and settling on some public radio news station. 

Jonny listened to the radio and Chris' occasional interruptions for a dumb joke before falling asleep in the car. Chris looked over at him and he thought about how less angry he looked when he slept. There wasn't much traffic and the weather was fairly pleasant which gave them a great ride. 

Although Jonny was asleep for most of it Chris got to reflect on what had happened. He was still shocked, sure they had kissed before but, it was different. It wasn't something like a friendly European greeting. Chris decided to forget about it.


	8. Chapter 8

January 2002

It had been two days since the trip. Will walked in with a big grin to the studio, "August due date, we'll be done before July!" Guy shook his head, "Don't be so confident." Jonny rubbed his eyes, "Let's just keep at the pace we're on." Will nodded, "Yeah fine but, I do want to take a long vacation." Chris interrupted, "Then let's work, let's work now." 

Jonny's messing around with guitar chords intrigued Guy as he leaned over and listened, "Play that again!" Jonny nodded and played his same chord progression again. Guy lifted his hand and waved to the other two, "Jonny's found something!" They all listened quietly as Jonny played. He stopped and looked up slowly, "How was that one?" 

Guy smiled, "I really like it, how about you guys?" Will said, "Sounds fine." Chris nodded and looked mildly impressed. Jonny said, "Let me just right this all down." Everyone went back to what they had been working on.

After Chris had nearly run out of ideas he went to Jonny. He asked, "Maybe I could brainstorm some lyrics for those chord patterns you were playing earlier." Jonny nodded and handed him a piece of paper.

Chris asked, "Perhaps you could play it again?" Jonny nodded and began to repeat the same chords and melody over and over again. First Chris just hummed, adding the occasional word until the humming stopped and he was only singing.

Chris wrote some lines down and disregarded others until eventually, he had run out of room on the paper. Jonny pushed the paper towards Chris, "You can polish it or whatever you need to do." Chris said, "Thanks Jonny boy." 

Guy began shuffling out of the room, "It's late. I gotta get home, feed my dog." They said goodbye and the other three continued to work. Will eventually said that he had to go pick up some laundry. 

Chris couldn't take it. He said, "You know what, on New Year's you did do something dumb while you were drunk." Jonny stared at him, "What? What did I do? What do you mean?" Chris took a deep breath, "You kissed me." Jonny laughed and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was drunk, really drunk! I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking. You know that, right?" Chris nodded, "Yeah uh, I just wanted to make sure that you knew?" 

Jonny nodded, "Oh, ok. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Chris shrugged, "It uh, did. You were drunk it didn't count?" Jonny asked, "What?" Chris shook his head, "Nothing Jonny."

Jonny tried to change the subject so he asked, "Did you find a name for that new song?" Chris said, "It might be a stupid title but, I think A Rush of Blood To The Head is a nice title." Jonny nodded, "Sounds great." 

Chris smiled, "I heard about this wonderful Graphic Artist that was interested in our request for him to make art for the album." Jonny shrugged, "I don't care much for album covers, all of ours have looked fine." Chris shook his head, "No, this is different Jonny boy. I think you'll really like it." 

Chris said, "It's late. I think I should get home now." He walked past Jonny before backing up a step and kissing his cheek. He wasn't sure what motivated him to do so but, he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't that crazy, they'd done that before but Chris thought Jonny wouldn't think much of it. 

Jonny sputtered and mumbled before saying, "Bye Chris!"


	9. Chapter 9

Late January 2002

Chris opened the door early morning to find Jonny sitting on the floor cursing while playing his guitar. Chris walked over to him and asked, "Jonny, how long have you been here?" Jonny's puffy red eyes looked up at him and he laughed, "She dumped me, I've been here since 10:30 PM."

Chris looked at his watch, "It's six, maybe you should take the day off or something." Jonny nearly began to cry, "She kicked me out." Chris kneeled down, "I'm sorry Jonny." Jonny rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "It's not your fault." 

Chris patted his back, "If you need to crash at my place for a night, I'd do that for you. You know that, right?" Jonny put his guitar down and hugged Chris and repeated his thanks a few times before letting him go. 

Chris sat down next to him. Jonny asked, "Why'd you get here so early?" Chris took a moment, "I had some ideas." Jonny smiled, "Don't let me stop you then." Chris shook his head, "You know, I already forgot them."

Jonny frowned, "Thought she'd be the one." Chris let Jonny lean against him before saying, "That's what I thought with Gwen. It's been tougher recently with her." Jonny closed his eyes, "Sorry to hear that." Chris sighed, "It's fine. I haven't talked to her in a week. She needed a break." 

Jonny shrugged, "Least we got one more thing in common." Jonny grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed it. It didn't feel too awkward as they sat there in silence. Jonny scrunched his face, "I think I'm done with girls." Chris shrugged before processing what those words meant. Jonny got up from the floor first.

Jonny said, "I think I'm gonna take a walk, wanna join me?" Chris said, "You know it's raining." Jonny nodded, "Yeah, this time I have a jacket though." Chris nodded, "Alright, we can go then." Jonny got up carefully and grabbed Chris' hand before walking out the door.

Before being pummeled by rain Jonny pulled his hand away to put up his hood before walking outside. Chris grabbed his hand again as they continued to walk. While crossing the road they were honked at.

Immediately after a woman shouted, "Fags!" Jonny quickly pulled away from his hand and looked down. Chris rolled his eyes, "Ignorant people." Jonny nodded, "Yeah, can't believe it. It's 2002 people should be more accepting." 

Chris said, "I hate mornings." Jonny shook his head, "I love mornings and waking up early." Chris shook his head, "Not possible, you must be some sort of lizard."

Jonny rolled his eyes and asked, "Wanna head back?" Chris nodded, "Yeah." Chris took Jonny's hand again and Jonny turned his head to kiss Chris' cheek.

"Thanks again Chris," Jonny whispered. Chris nodded and grinned as they walked back to the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

February 2002

Chris fumed as he called Jonny late at night two days before Valentines Day. Jonny answered, "Chris? What do you even want it's really late, or really early depending on how you see it." Chris breathed out slowly before saying, "Gwen left me." Jonny shrugged, "Now you know how I feel, have you ever been broken up with?" Chris scoffed, "This isn't the time for that."

Jonny asked, "So, what do you need?" Chris sniffed, "Uh, just get over here or something, bring some food here." Jonny said, "Of course, give me thirty minutes!" Chris chuckled before hanging up. He never understood how Jonny could be so enthusiastic at 1 AM. 

He had been there for Jonny nearly a month ago when his girlfriend dumped him. Chris had even bought an engagement ring that he now had to return. Chris rubbed his eyes and sat on his bed waiting for Jonny to visit him. 

He barely had the energy to brush his hair or wash his face so he just sat there. Jonny eventually knocked on his door. Chris got up and dragged his feet. He opened the door and looked up at Jonny, "Hi." Jonny scrunched his nose, "I'm sorry but, you look awful. When did you last shower?" 

Chris shook his head before whispering, "Two weeks." Jonny grabbed his arm and pulled him to Chris' own table. "Eat, then I'm washing your hair. It's filthy." Chris nodded and pried at the Chinese food box. 

Jonny sat in front of him and watched him carefully. Chris' eyes watered as he ate, "I had planned to propose to her." Jonny frowned, "Man, that's... rough." Chris nodded and muttered to himself while he ate.

Jonny walked around turning on some of the lights in his house. Jonny dragged a chair to his bathroom sink and grabbed his hair products. Jonny took his box once he was done and tossed it in the trash.

"Get up, I put a chair in front of your sink so I can wash your crusty hair." Chris slowly got up and walked over to Jonny. He sat down and leaned his head back. Immediately Jonny turned on the water and began washing his hair. 

Chris complained, "Too cold." Jonny smiled, "Too bad." Jonny washed out all of the products and turned off the water. Chris shook his hair and water flew everywhere. Jonny cringed as he got a towel. "Your gonna get mold like that," he scolded.

Chris shrugged and took the towel to dry his hair. Chris said, "Thanks, I uh really needed you here." Jonny shook his head, "It's what friends are for, you were there for me last time." Chris collapsed back on his couch. 

He asked, "Jonny, can you play some music. My CD player is over there." Chris pointed to a table in the corner of the room. Jonny nodded and turned it on. It had begun playing some Radiohead song he had heard once, a long time ago.

Jonny sat next to him on the couch. Chris immediately shuffled so that he was lying down with his head on Jonny's lap. Chris rubbed his eyes again and Jonny ran his fingers through Chris' wet hair awkwardly. Chris sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna get over her."

Jonny shrugged, "Y'know, that's what I thought last month." Chris looked up at him and said, "Yeah but, you'll find somebody instantly." Jonny chuckled, "Nah, Chris you are a lead singer of a band, you'd find a girl instantly if you looked." Chris blushed and shook his head, "Nah, I really couldn't. I'm awkward around anybody." 

Jonny said, "You are not awkward around me." Chris smiled, "Well your special." Jonny rolled his eyes and yawned, "Do you need me to stay here with you?" Chris smirked, "Yeah, obviously." Jonny went back to touching Chris' hair until Chris feel asleep. He slowly got up trying not to wake him. Jonny left quickly after turning off all the lights.

Something felt different.


	11. Chapter 11

Valentine's Day, February 2002

When Chris walked in the next morning into the studio Jonny immediately asked, "How are you? Sorry I had to leave since stuff came up." Chris' voice was hoarse, "It's fine, I'm fine." Jonny asked again, "You don't sound fine." Chris shook his head, "I really am, just tired." Jonny eased up and backed away. 

Chris shuffled to his piano and tried to play. He couldn't bring himself to sing, he tried. Words didn't flow, his hands froze as he tried to think of anything to play or even sing. The other three had stayed quiet to listen to him. 

They all knew what had happened and they all felt quite bad. Will broke the silence, "You could just take a personal day, to... regain your footing." Chris shook his head, "No, I really don't need anything." Chris played a few chords and tried to have their work go back to normal and it did. Will walked over to Jonny and whispered to him, "Chris doesn't seem so good. You guys are close, you should try to help him get over it. I don't know, we can't get much work done with him like this."

Jonny nodded and looked at Will and Guy. They both looked very concerned. Jonny walked behind Chris and put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Hey. How's everything coming along." 

Chris closed his eyes before looking up at Jonny and saying, "Quite well."

Jonny said, "Let's walk." 

Chris asked, "To where.." 

Jonny said, "The park."

Chris asked again, "Why?" 

Jonny smiled, "To inspire new ideas."

Chris smiled and stood up, "I'd love to do that." The two left and got into the elevator. Jonny asked, "Are you still gonna keep Green Eyes for the album?" Chris blushed, "Of course, it's not for her anyway." 

Jonny opened the door for him, "Then for who is it?" Chris took a deep breath, "You." Jonny chuckled, "Funny joke." Chris shook his head, "Not a joke, it really is." Jonny blushed, "That's really sweet." 

Chris nodded, "When I wrote it, I didn't set out for it to be about you it. It kind of came out naturally." Once they left through the door Jonny cursed, "It's so cold." Chris shrugged, "It's your fault for wearing short sleeves." Jonny sighed, "I do wanna address the elephant in the room."

Chris nodded, "I know, it's just been a rough breakout, turns out she cheats too." Jonny put a hand on his shoulder, "That's what the magazines say, you can never trust those."

Chris sniffed and leaned his head on Jonny's shoulder, "Maybe but, still. I really did love her and she said she loved me too." Jonny said, "Why'd you break up then." Chris took a breath, "We had felt for other people." Jonny asked, "Both?" His breath caught in his throat as he waited for an answer. 

Chris blushed, "Yeah." Jonny nearly jumped which made Chris stand up straight. Jonny smiled, "Tell me who!" Chris shook his head, "It's embarrassing." Jonny hummed, "Ok, I guess I'll stop bothering you. I do wish you two good luck." 

Chris felt awkward at his comment. Ever since they met he knew he liked Jonny. He put himself in relationships to see if his feelings would ever stop. They didn't. He didn't want to make a move, he was always too scared.


	12. Chapter 12

(I tried on this chapter a lot)

April 2002

Jonny couldn't take it. Two months had passed since he realized he had feelings for Chris. He needed to confess. He tried to fix his hair better. He dressed slightly nicer by wearing a shirt that had no wrinkles on it. He wasn't sure how he'd do it but, he had a few ideas. He knew three things that he repeated as a calming mantra in his head:

 

○ Do not confess in front of other people

○ Do not get rejected

○ Do not overreact 

 

He walked into the studio and sat in his chair. Jonny took a deep breath before saying good morning to everyone. They started with practicing the songs that they had down. It began with Clocks, Jonny's hands nearly froze as he thought about what he was going to say today. They stopped to ask him why he had missed his part. 

He shook his head and said, "Trying to tune this thing, you know." They all nodded and started over. This time Jonny played as he tried to push out any thoughts other then what he was playing. As they played other songs Jonny continued to look at Chris. He didn't notice. 

While playing Green Eyes, Jonny almost shedding a tear as he thought about rejection tried to play as well as he could. His mind drifted: Would it ruin the band? Would he be kicked out? Would his friends never reach success due to his emotions? 

Chris noticed Jonny being obviously distraught but, he didn't ask him. Once initial practice was over Jonny shuffled back to his desk. Jonny played on his guitar until his fingers were too sore. Jonny decided that he would wait for Guy and Will to leave and to get Chris alone before he left to tell him. 

Meanwhile, Chris had been facing a similar issue. He always had been attracted to Jonny but, after being out of a relationship for a while has made his feelings that much stronger. He knew he would eventually have to tell Jonny. 

Chris thought he would try to come up with something romantic, possibly in front of tons of people. 'Would Jonny like that?' he would think to himself. 

Jonny generally wanted to get it over with quickly and as less attention-grabbing as possible in case of rejection. Chris, on the other hand, thought that a romantic, crowded, and cheesy moment would be perfect. 

After Guy and Will had left Jonny gathered all of his courage before saying, "I need to talk to you, Chris." He looked up and grinned, "I wanted to talk too, you first." Jonny said quickly, "I like you." 

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Me too?" Jonny took a step back, "Like, A lot. How you like a... romantic interest." 

Chris grinned and blushed, "So do I." Jonny expected rejection so he hadn't thought out how to react. He just smiled back at Chris and hugged him. Chris pulled back, "Do we tell Guy and Will?" Jonny shook his head, "N-Nah, I don't think I'm ready to." Chris rubbed his back, "Yeah, I agree." 

Jonny smiled and began kissing Chris. Chris pulled Jonny towards him before they heard the doorknob turn. Jonny stumbled backward and turned to face the door. Will grinned, "Forgot my keys." 

Chris and Jonny looked at each other and chuckled. Will quickly left and the two looked at each other. Jonny mumbled at the floor before looking at Chris and smiling, "So what are we gonna call this?" Chris hummed for a second before saying, "Boyfriends?" Jonny nodded and held his hands. "I- can't believe this," Jonny chuckled nervously. Chris smiled, "I can." The two stood in silence for a while before Chris said, "I, probably have to go." Jonny nodded, "See you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

April 2002

The next day Chris walked in and waved at Jonny with a wink. Jonny looked down and smiled at the floor. Guy said, "Chris you seem more energetic than ever." Chris shrugged, "I've been having great luck." The two had agreed not to tell anyone about their 'relationship.' They had already started the recording process. They took each song, practiced it tons of times until it was nearly perfect.

They recorded each verse, chorus, and line hundreds of times. It was exhausting work. The two had arranged their first 'official' date to go see a movie. Jonny never really enjoyed the Lord of The Rings but, Chris was a fan so naturally, they chose to see that movie. The left together 20 minutes early. 

Jonny grinned, "I'll drive!" Chris shrugged, "Alright." Jonny turned on the car and said, "I'm really excited." Chris raised an eyebrow, "For the movie, you don't like that stuff." Jonny nodded, "I know but, being on a real date with you. That's... really surprising to me." Chris asked, "How?" Jonny shook his head, "I just, thought you were out of my league." Chris scoffed, "Really? I thought the same thing."

Jonny chuckled, "Liar." Chris rolled his eyes, "It's true." Jonny smiled at him before turning back to the road.

Chris asked, "You do have the tickets?" Jonny nodded, "Printed them out from the computer this morning." Chris said, "I'll buy popcorn." Jonny said, "Thanks.." 

Jonny parked and the two held hands as they walked into the theater. Chris asked, "Do you think we should um.. hold hands in public, people could recognize us." Jonny shook his head, "I- uh, well friends do that too right, it's not like were that ashamed to be together." Chris nodded, "Of course." 

Jonny did want to show in public displays of affection but, he knew Chris was too scared. After buying popcorn the two sat next to each other towards the back. Chris' eyes were glued to the screen but Jonny couldn't care less. 

Jonny had no clue who any of the characters were so he just ate popcorn and zoned out the whole time. Chris grinned and said enthusiastically, "That was great!" Jonny nodded, "Yeah, it was fine." Jonny smiled, "Wanna get dinner?" 

Chris got up and said, "Of course." Jonny began driving again, "Where do you wanna eat?" Chris said, "It might not be fancy but, I do like eating at the food court at the mall." Jonny nodded, "Sounds great." 

After parking again they walked into the mall. It was crowded so the two blended in. Chris was often recognized but Jonny rarely was even noticed. Sitting at a table eating hamburgers Jonny said, "This was, fun." Chris nodded, "Mhmm, we should do this again." 

Jonny nodded, "We really should." They put away the trays. Jonny said, "Should I drop you off where your car is? Do you wanna go to uh... my apartment?" Chris chuckled, "I'm really tired, maybe you should just drop me off back at the studio so I can get my car." Jonny blushed and nodded, "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

April 2002

They hadn't gone on a date or even been remotely romantic in three weeks. Jonny thought it was because Chris was embarrassed by him. He was too shy to bring it up and Chris didn't seem to mind. 

The recording process was almost finished and they would have a few month vacations before touring and then working on their next album. Jonny asked Chris, "Wanna plan something, you know?" Chris sighed, "I- I really can't I'm busy." Jonny said quietly, "We haven't done anything in a while..." 

Chris said softly after a long pause, "I'm back with Gwen. She said she needed a break and, that break ended." Jonny's eyes widened and he sounded offended, "How long has it been since you guys started seeing each other again?" Chris said, "Three weeks, I know I should've told you but, I didn't want to make you feel bad, people were suspecting things and the easiest way to fix it was to try and fix my old relationship."

Jonny scoffed, "It was because somebody saw us together! Wasn't that it?" Chris nodded slowly and Jonny sighed, "You really were embarrassed by me." Chris shook his head, "N-No it's just that..." Jonny's face was red as he shook his head, "I don't wanna hear it." Jonny felt insulted as he made his way into the recording booth. He made sure his guitar was connected before waiting for his next instruction.

Chris did still like Jonny but, he was worried that the band would be ridiculed and possibly canceled by their label if more people caught them. He wanted to explain that to Jonny but, he couldn't bring himself to it. 

Jonny felt terrible as he glared at Chris. Surely in three weeks, somebody couldn't lose their feelings towards somebody, or at least that is what Jonny told himself. Once they were done and they were well away from anyone else Chris grabbed Jonny's arm, "You really don't understand! It was in our best interest, the label would've surely dropped us." Jonny sighed, "I just can't believe that's how you fixed it. Do you even care about her?" 

Chris sighed and looked at Jonny. Jonny crossed his arms, "That's more unfair for her not me." Chris stood there frozen before asking, "What does this mean for us?" Jonny almost laughed, "What do you mean us? If you're with her there is no us." Jonny looked down and then said, "That was very... foolish of you."

Chris watched Jonny walk away from him. He wondered if he would get his happy ending with Jonny. Would he have to break up again, and even if he did would Jonny even forgive him. 

'Nobody is perfect, surely he could forgive me,' thought Chris.

Jonny felt betrayed as he sat on his couch with the television on. He wasn't even watching it as he thought about how he felt. He was mostly jealous and disappointed or at least that's what he settled on.

Chris felt guilty as he paced around listening to music. How would he solve this, would he even solve it? What would he tell his own girl? Things had been going so well and, inevitably he had to go and mess it up. Chris picked up his phone and dialed, "Hey," He took a deep breath, "Can we cancel for tonight, I don't think I'm interested." Before she began talking he hung up and slammed the phone down. Chris chuckled and said to himself aloud, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

___

Comment, Vote, and Bookmark I think there is gonna be tons more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

April 2002 Saturday

Chris had been calling Jonny on the phone since early morning and only did he pick up at 8 AM. He sounded groggy as he said, "What the hell Chris." Chris said, "Sorry, I've called you so many times. I just feel awful for what I did. I was way too defensive, I talked to her, I told her I did it to throw off accusations." 

Jonny asked, "Did you tell her what the accusations were?" Chris said, "No but, I really just don't want to leave things between us like this." Jonny mumbled, "Fine whatever, I forgive you." Chris smiled and said, "Alright, wanna hang out?" 

Jonny said, "Sure, where?" Chris said, "We could go to my house, I was gonna make breakfast soon anyway." Jonny said, "Alright. See you in an hour." Jonny hung up the phone before he went to get dressed. Jonny wasn't sure if he fully forgave Chris.

He wanted to go back to how it was a few weeks ago but, he knew every strong relationship had arguments. His parents even argued but, his parents are divorced.

Eventually, Chris heard a knock on the door. He greeted Jonny with a hug. Chris repeated, "I'm so sorry, that was so stupid of me."

Jonny sighed and pulled back from the hug. "It's fine, we all do foolish things. I probably would've done the same if people actually recognized me in public," Jonny said.

Chris shook his head, "Nah you are too good for that. I made waffles. Do you want some?" Jonny nodded and Chris pulled them out of the toaster. He passed the plate to Jonny. Jonny asked, "Do you have syrup." Chris opened his fridge, "No.." 

Jonny shrugged, "That's fine." Chris nodded and sat next to him and he began to eat. Jonny said, "I think I overreacted too... We had only been on like two dates." Chris chuckled, "So you don't count knowing you since 1996 towards our date count?" Jonny laughed, "Those weren't real dates." Chris smiled, "That's not what I'd tell myself." 

Jonny rolled his eyes as he finished eating. Chris took the plates and dropped them in the sink. Jonny asked, "What do you wanna do?" Chris shrugged, "We could watch television." Jonny nodded, "Sure." Chris walked over to his couch and picked up the remote. He turned on the television and scrolled through the channels. 

Jonny soon sat next to him. He put his arm around Jonny as they began to watch television. Jonny looked over at him and Chris turned his head towards Jonny. Jonny kissed Chris quickly before pulling back. 

Chris breathed unevenly for a few seconds and pulled Jonny close to kiss him again. Jonny kissed Chris' neck leaving marks. Jonny ran his fingers down the marks and chuckled to himself quietly. 

They stayed this close enjoying the lack of distance between them for a few more seconds before Chris turned back to watch the television. Jonny's face was bright red as he stared down at the floor. 

'Every relationship has their arguments, isn't that what makes them stronger', Chris had thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

April 2002

The two had stayed nearly the whole day together. Jonny asked carefully, "Could I, stay the night?" Chris nodded, "Of course!" Jonny looked through his kitchen, "You have nothing to make it here, what do you even eat?" Chris shrugged, "Fast food." Jonny closed a cabinet, "You know what, let's go to the supermarket right now and buy you proper food." Chris smiled, "Alright, sounds fun." 

Jonny grabbed his car keys, "I can drive." The two walked hand in hand to the parking lot in front of Chris' apartment complex. Jonny hopped in his car and turned on the radio. Once Chris got in Jonny asked, "Did you buckle?" Chris chuckled, "I'm not a child." Jonny shrugged, "Just checking on my precious cargo." 

Chris rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Jonny parked in front of a cheap supermarket. Chris chuckled nervously, "Y'know I haven't been into a real supermarket in a while." Jonny looked worried for a second before laughing along.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Chris'. Chris kissed back and pulled away reluctantly, "We're in public Jonny boy." Jonny scrunched his nose and exhaled sharply, "Yeah, I know" They got out of the car and Jonny tired to hold Chris' hand. Chris sighed and pulled his hand back, "People can see us." Jonny frowned and nodded slowly, "I forgot." 

Jonny was still disappointed that Chris was too embarrassed about their relationship but, Jonny understood where that shame was coming from. Many artists and actors had been shamed in the last few years for their feelings. It wouldn't just affect them but, Will and Guy also would be scrutinized for working alongside them. 

Chris began to wander through the store with Jonny following behind. Chris squinted at a sign, "Pasta noodles, yeah. That's important to have." He picked up a box and placed it in his cart. Jonny sighed, "You also somehow don't have water bottles." Chris nodded, "We can get those too." They bought various common household items and foods that he was lacking.

After purchasing, they put the bags in the trunk of Jonny's old car. Once they arrived at Chris' flat Chris asked, "So, what are we gonna be eating tonight?" Jonny said, "Probably the salmon we bought" Chris pulled it out of the bag and tossed it to Jonny. Jonny cut the plastic wrap and asked, "Can you get me a pan?" For the next forty minutes, they worked together to create a decent tasting meal. 

The two sat next to each other on the couch as they ate. Chris turned on the television to the news and the two watched silently. Jonny grinned, "This tastes pretty good." Once Chris finished he took Jonny and his own plate to the kitchen. He dropped it off and sat back on the couch next to Jonny.

Chris turned his head and kissed Jonny's neck. Jonny grinned and closed his eyes as he quietly hummed. Chris pulled himself onto Jonny's lap and Jonny opened his eyes and looked up at Chris. Jonny reached out and caressed Chris' face. Jonny chuckled, "I don't know how I ended up with you..." Chris shook his head, "I'm the lucky one." 

Jonny leaned forward and kissed Chris, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." Chris frowned for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." 

Chris got off Jonny and walked to his restroom. Jonny knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm gonna take some of your clothing if you don't mind." Chris shouted between brushing his teeth, "Go ahead!" Jonny opened one of Chris' drawers and frowned as he thought his clothes would be too tight on him. After going through most of the drawers he found a pair of pants that would fit him.

After Chris finished in the bathroom he raised an eyebrow, "Could you not find a shirt?" Jonny blushed, "I'm a bit too wide... for your shirts." Chris almost laughed but, he held back, "Oh, alright." 

Chris got into bed and Jonny turned off the lights before laying down next to him. Chris pulled Jonny towards him and kissed his cheek, "Good night Jonny boy." Jonny smiled, "Night." Jonny had a night that was better than most of his lonely ones. Chris whispered into his ear a few times before eventually his breathing slowed and they both were asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

April 2002, Sunday

Jonny woke up first, he kissed Chris' cheek before getting up. Jonny borrowed Chris' toothbrush and toothpaste before changing back into his old clothes. Chris groaned, "I don't wanna get up." Jonny shouted from the bathroom, "Then don't!"

Jonny went to the kitchen and made them both a cup of coffee. Chris eventually got up and met Jonny in the kitchen. Chris kissed Jonny and Jonny pulled back, "Did you even brush your teeth?" Chris rolled his eyes and shrugged before grabbing his cup.

Jonny had enjoyed his time with Chris but, he was wondering if it would be too much to stay for Sunday too. Chris asked, "How'd you sleep?" Jonny nodded, "Fine, you? Chris nodded, "Pretty good."

Chris looked out the window, "It's really snowing out there." Jonny squinted and looked too, "Yeah, bet my cars buried in all the snow." Chris yawned, "If I get up early enough tomorrow we can try and dig it out, to get to work." Jonny smiled, "So I get to spend another whole day with you?" Chris chuckled, "You are making it sound like a bad thing but if you would like to." 

Jonny kissed his cheek again, "It's never a bad thing to spend time with you." Chris smiled and asked, "Wanna take a walk?" Jonny raised an eyebrow, "In... the snow?" Chris nodded, "Yeah it'll be fun, you can borrow one of my coats. I don't wanna sit here all day." Jonny nodded and stood up, "Let me get one of your coats, alright?" Chris said, "Go ahead, let me just put on shoes." 

Once they got outside Chris carefully stepped in the snow. Jonny quickly followed. Chris scooped up snow and threw it at Jonny. He chuckled, "Childish!" Jonny did the same and threw another snowball back at Chris. Chris sighed, "Fine we're even now. Let's walk."

Jonny walked alongside Chris. Jonny asked, "Where are we walking?" Chris thought for a moment, "I don't know, I was thinking we could just walk as exercise." Jonny scrunched his nose at the word exercise. Chris chuckled, "Exercise is good for you." Jonny nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Chris smiled, "By August this time, our new album will be out. We are like... real rockstars." Jonny chuckled, "Rockstar? That sounds too strong for us." Chris shrugged, "Still we are now considered real artists."

Jonny grinned, "More than one-hit wonders." Chris smiled, "We will be filthy rich." Jonny nodded, "I'd buy my parents stuff." Chris said, "I'd finally remember to get my siblings Christmas gifts." Jonny chuckled, "It'll be great."


	18. Chapter 18

May 2002

Jonny greeted the other three when he walked into the studio. Chris and Jonny hadn't told anyone about their secret relationship. They hadn't even had sex. Everytime one tried to initiate it the other had doubts and they had agreed to wait until they had told people about the relationship but, they didn't know when to tell.

Only two months were left until they went on their first tour. After the release of Parachutes, they almost instantly started working. Jonny had been most vocal about his worries for touring but, the others were eager. For May, June, and July they had to finish recording all the songs.

They stood in a small room singing and playing the same measures over and over again until they were able to go to the next line. Will complained silently using a glare. He obviously seemed bored playing the same note again waiting to play the next measure.

Guy and Will seemed to have their own language as they exchanged looks and eyebrow movements before Guy laughed and messed up the recording. Jonny squinted at a clock in between looking at his music. They stood there for hours until it was 5 PM. 

They all left running into each other's shoulders and joking. Jonny and Chris stood back for a moment watching Guy and Will go into the same car. Jonny and Chris looked at each other before Chris shrugged, "I don't think they are together... That's normal." Jonny nodded and then grinned, "They have this weird... way of communicating without words. Is that normal?" Chris sighed, "I don't know."

Jonny nodded, "Anyway, we were gonna go get food?" Chris nodded, "Of course." Jonny kissed his cheek and Chris shook his head, "Stop... we're in public." Jonny frowned and rolled his eyes before walking to his car. Chris said, "I wish we could do things more in public but, you know how it is."

Jonny gave him a quick glare before starting the car. Chris sighed, "I'm sorry." Jonny scoffed, "You don't have to be so rude about it." Chris looked down, "You always forget." Jonny looked at him, "Do you think I really forget it?" Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Okay, I'll try to be better about it. Don't expect much in public though."

Jonny nodded, "I won't." Chris leaned over and kissed Jonny's cheek before Jonny said with a small smile, "Not while I'm driving either." Chris chuckled and looked out the window, "Where'd you have in mind?" Jonny said, "Nothing too fancy I just wanted some sandwiches." Chris nodded, "Sounds perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

May 2002

Jonny greeted the other three when he walked into the studio. Chris and Jonny hadn't told anyone about their secret relationship. They hadn't even had sex. Everytime one tried to initiate it the other had doubts and they had agreed to wait until they had told people about the relationship but, they didn't know when to tell.

Only two months were left until they went on their first tour. After the release of Parachutes, they almost instantly started working. Jonny had been most vocal about his worries for touring but, the others were eager. For May, June, and July they had to finish recording all the songs.

They stood in a small room singing and playing the same measures over and over again until they were able to go to the next line. Will complained silently using a glare. He obviously seemed bored playing the same note again waiting to play the next measure.

Guy and Will seemed to have their own language as they exchanged looks and eyebrow movements before Guy laughed and messed up the recording. Jonny squinted at a clock in between looking at his music. They stood there for hours until it was 5 PM. 

They all left running into each other's shoulders and joking. Jonny and Chris stood back for a moment watching Guy and Will go into the same car. Jonny and Chris looked at each other before Chris shrugged, "I don't think they are together... That's normal." Jonny nodded and then grinned, "They have this weird... way of communicating without words. Is that normal?" Chris sighed, "I don't know."

Jonny nodded, "Anyway, we were gonna go get food?" Chris nodded, "Of course." Jonny kissed his cheek and Chris shook his head, "Stop... we're in public." Jonny frowned and rolled his eyes before walking to his car. Chris said, "I wish we could do things more in public but, you know how it is."

Jonny gave him a quick glare before starting the car. Chris sighed, "I'm sorry." Jonny scoffed, "You don't have to be so rude about it." Chris looked down, "You always forget." Jonny looked at him, "Do you think I really forget it?" Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Okay, I'll try to be better about it. Don't expect much in public though."

Jonny nodded, "I won't." Chris leaned over and kissed Jonny's cheek before Jonny said with a small smile, "Not while I'm driving either." Chris chuckled and looked out the window, "Where'd you have in mind?" Jonny said, "Nothing too fancy I just wanted some sandwiches." Chris nodded, "Sounds perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

(Maybe the end unless more people want me to update)

 

August 2002 

"Jonny you are the rock upon which I stand."

Their first concert ended perfectly. Jonny kept thinking back on Green Eyes as they all walked into a back room giving each other high fives and fist bumps. Will grinned, "Great job, what a few hundred more shows?" 

Guy beamed, "Yeah, I mean the energy of those people." Will sighed, "I think I'm gonna look for food around here, I saw snacks earlier." Guy nodded, "I could eat something." Chris slumped onto a couch and rubbed his eyes, "We got to go back on the bus in an hour."

Jonny sat next to him, "Yeah, I know." Chris took Jonny's hand and Jonny smiled. Chris sighed, "You know, I was nervous to dedicate that song to you." Jonny chuckled, "I could tell." Chris looked at his watch and then back at Jonny. Chris turned to Jonny and quickly kissed him. Jonny didn't pull back or hesitate, he kissed back.

Guy and Will walked up the hall carrying bags of chips before Will opened the door and quickly closed it. Chris nearly jumped back as he sprung up to open the door seeing the other two looking at each other and then back at Chris before walking into the room and not addressing it.

Jonny looked down at the floor and Chris chuckled nervously. Occasionally everyone would glance at each other before Jonny blurted, "Fine, we kissed." 

Will shrugged, "We kinda suspected something between you to." Guy nodded and said, "Yeah, how long has this been... going on?" 

Chris said, "Off and on for a few months." 

Will yawned, "Well, as long as it doesn't affect work then I don't care." Jonny and Chris grinned at each other. This would be the start of something better for the two. 

Finally, they could be happy together and in public. Neither one would have to worry, or at least for now.


End file.
